Enchanting Sinner
by narcissamm
Summary: The Narcissa Black Malfoy's life in 100 short chapters.
1. Come tu mi vuoi

**Enchanting Sinner**

**_1° parte- Come tu mi vuoi_**

****

_Fandom_

Dacché era nata, Narcissa non aveva mai ricevuto un gesto di affetto da parte dei suoi genitori.  
Suo padre aveva imprecato contro di lei nello stesso momento in cui aveva saputo che era una femmina. E sua madre la considerava soltanto un ennesimo fallimento, la speranza infranta di avere un erede che preservasse il nome dei Black.  
"Non disperare, caro. E' vero, noi non ci siamo riusciti, ma tua sorella Walburga metterà presto al mondo un maschietto. L'antico e nobile nome dei purosangue Black non sparirà mai".  
"Ma tre femmine, Druella? Tre femmine?" sbottò Cygnus Black, camminando avanti e indietro per la stanza.  
La piccola Narcissa, che aveva preso la cattiva abitudine di restare ad origliare attraverso le porte, non si perdeva una sola, sprezzante parola. Non riusciva a capire perchè suo padre fosse tanto furioso con lei, e gli adulti parlavano sempre in modo così complicato...  
"Bellatrix ci darà grandi soddisfazioni, lo sento", stava dicendo ora sua madre, in tono enfatico. "E Andromeda e Narcissa non saranno da meno, vedrai!"  
"Ed in che modo ci daranno soddisfazioni?", chiese Cygnus Black, scettico, senza smettere di agitarsi come un leone in gabbia.  
"Bèh, tanto per cominciare sono molto graziose. Soprattutto Narcissa. Crescendo diverrà talmente bella che faranno a gara per accaparrarsela in moglie. La faremo sposare con il mago più nobile e puro di sangue che ci sarà in circolazione", disse Druella, determinata e assolutamente convinta del futuro inevitabile di sua figlia.  
Cygnus scosse il capo. "Per quel che mi riguarda, non so che farmene di lei", sibilò crudelmente.  
Narcissa, che stavolta aveva capito pienamente il significato di quella frase, non riuscì a trattenere un singhiozzo addolorato.  
Quel suono sommesso destò l'attenzione dei suoi genitori.  
Druella, con un secco movimento della bacchetta, spalancò la porta rivelando il corpicino della piccola, scosso dai singulti. "Cissy! Quante volte ti avrò detto che non devi ascoltare dietro alle porte?" le strillò contro, come faceva tutte le volte in cui la beccava in flagrante.  
"Mi dispiace", mormorò Narcissa in direzione di sua madre. "Mi dispiace tanto", ripeté poi, rivolgendo lo sguardo al padre che, alto, severo e minaccioso, la fissava torvo con i suoi occhi scuri. "Mi dispiace di essere solo una femmina. Avrei voluto essere un maschio per farti contento, padre", singhiozzò, mentre lacrime innocenti scorrevano sul suo viso. "Sarò come tu mi vuoi. Farò tutto quello che mi chiedi. Però, per favore... ", non riuscì a proseguire, e le sue parole diventarono solo un pianto soffocato.  
Cygnus si grattò la barba con un certo disagio, ed esaminò la bambina come se la vedesse per la prima volta. Ed effettivamente non aveva mai prestato particolare attenzione a Narcissa, fino a quel momento. Con un certo sollievo, constatò che Druella non aveva mentito nel definire la bambina graziosa. Narcissa lo era veramente: gli occhi grandi, luminosi, azzurri come un cielo terso, i boccoli dorati che le incorniciavano un viso pallido e perfetto, il nasino aristocraticamente all'insù... Inoltre dimostrava già di essere docile e servizievole. Sarò come tu mi vuoi...  
Non era difficile immaginare come sarebbe diventata tra qualche anno. Narcissa avrebbe di certo fatto battere molti cuori, proprio come stava riuscendo a fare ora, con il suo.  
Difatti, Cygnus si sentì quasi commosso, come se le lacrime di quella bambina avessero magicamente placato la sua rabbia. Si avvicinò a Narcissa e allungò una mano sul suo viso, asciugandolo dal pianto. "Ai maschi non piacciono le donne piagnucolose", l'ammonì, ma il suo tono non era più quello freddo e inespressivo che aveva usato qualche minuto prima.  
Narcissa lo guardò quasi implorante, e suo padre si scoprì disarmato di fronte a quegli occhioni velati. "Cresci, diventa sempre più bella e femminile, sposa un buon partito e partorisci figli purosangue. Non ti chiedo altro".  
"Lo farò", annuì energicamente Narcissa, anche se non aveva idea di cosa aveva appena promesso.  
"Brava. Ed ora sparisci, vai... Torna a giocare con le tue sorelle", le ordinò Cygnus, accompagnandola con una lieve spintarella verso la porta.  
Narcissa trotterellò lungo il corridoio, piena di felicità perchè suo padre le aveva detto che era brava. E non sapeva, non poteva saperlo... ma era appena diventata la sua figlia prediletta.

_: Harry Potter  
**Personaggio principale**: Narcissa Black_**  
**_**Prompt**: 027: Genitori  
**Rating**: Verde  
**Disclaimer**: Narcissa Black e tutti i personaggi citati in questa storia appartengono a J.K. Rowling._


	2. Intoccabili

_**Enchanting Sinner  
**_  
**_2° parte_**_**- Intoccabili**_

**Fandom**: Harry Potter  
**Personaggio principale**: Narcissa Black**  
****Prompt**: 005: Esteriorità  
**Rating**: Verde  
**Disclaimer**: Narcissa Black e tutti i personaggi citati in questa storia appartengono a J.K. Rowling.  
**Big Damn Table**: .com/2008/07/25/

"Oggi vedrai Hogwarts per la prima volta. Sei emozionata, Narcissa?"  
Riuscì a sentire a malapena la domanda che Andromeda le aveva rivolto, per via della confusa nebbia di chiacchiere, risate e suoni che aleggiava attorno al binario.  
"Emozionata? Un po', in effetti", ribatté Narcissa con tono alto, cercando di sovrastare le altre voci.  
Era rimasta leggermente indietro rispetto ad Andromeda. Le era difficile seguire il passo veloce delle sue sorelle col carico del pesante bauletto a rallentare la sua andatura.  
Bellatrix si voltò e rivolse a Narcissa uno sguardo canzonatorio. "Si può sapere cosa diamine hai messo là dentro? Ci hai infilato tutto il tuo armadio?" E, conoscendo la vanità della sorella minore, non poteva che essere così. Con un movimento armonioso della bacchetta, Bellatrix sollevò il baule di Narcissa in aria, cosicché potesse galleggiarle accanto senza pesarle.  
La più piccola delle sorelle Black riprese a camminare verso l'Hogwarts Express, già gremito di ragazzini affacciati ai finestrini. Non tardò a notare con stupore che la gente rivolgeva alle sue sorelle occhiate diverse, che andavano dall'ammirazione estasiata al broncio colmo di rammarico.  
"Abbiamo gli occhi di tutti puntati addosso", constatò deliziata, e sollevò il mento con fierezza.  
"E' solo perchè hanno paura di me", sussurrò Bellatrix. Quel giorno indossava una veste color malva che accentuava la sua bruna bellezza, e Narcissa pensò che effettivamente Bella aveva il potere di intimidire chiunque con un solo sguardo.  
Anche Andromeda riceveva l'attenzione di molti, ma erano più le persone che la salutavano calorosamente o che le sorridevano di quelle che restavano ammutolite di fronte alla fragile bellezza dei suoi aristocratici lineamenti  
Alcuni sguardi curiosi cadevano anche su Narcissa, che si pavoneggiava camminando al fianco delle sorelle. Per il suo primo giorno di scuola aveva curato minuziosamente il proprio aspetto, desiderando solo essere ammirata da chiunque. Sapeva che il carisma magnetico di Bellatrix e il contegno superbo di Andromeda potevano oscurare il suo splendore, ma era decisa più che mai a diventare popolare quanto loro.  
"Spero che tutti mi dimostreranno rispetto come fanno con voi due", confessò, dando voce ai suoi pensieri.  
"Certo che lo faranno. Tu sei nostra sorella, e questo basta", disse Bellatrix. "Noi tre, insieme, siamo intoccabili. Nessuno oserà farti del male finché siamo con te". Accarezzò la propria bacchetta con fare minaccioso, e Narcissa sorrise con orgoglio. "Sei una Black. Perciò comportarti come tale", proseguì Bellatrix. "Fa' in modo che abbiano paura anche solo di sfiorarti..."  
Il cuore di Narcissa ebbe un fremito. Andromeda, che era stata in silenzio fino ad allora, finalmente aprì bocca. "Smettila di dire sciocchezze, Bella. Cissy non infonderà paura in nessuno. Conquisterà il rispetto di tutti dimostrando le sue abilità di strega, la dolcezza del suo carattere e la nobiltà dei suoi gesti".  
Bella rivolse uno sguardo carico di disapprovazione alla sorella maggiore, ma non disse nulla.  
Arrivata di fronte all'Hogwarts Express, Narcissa si lisciò la veste e attese che le due sorelle fossero salite sul treno. Le guardò entrambe dal basso, e pensò: "_Farò di più. Sarò abile, dolce e nobile come vuole Andromeda, e allo stesso tempo farò in modo che abbiano paura di me, come dice Bellatrix. Ma alla fine sarà per la mia bellezza che mi apprezzeranno. E' più importante come sono fuori di come sono dentro_"_._ E, dopotutto, Narcissa non aveva idea di cosa significasse essere veramente sé stessi, giacché per anni era sempre stata solo ciò che gli altri volevano che lei fosse. In qualche modo sentiva che la sua vita stava cominciando solo adesso.  
Fece un profondo respiro, e a sua volta montò dentro al treno che l'avrebbe condotta ad Hogwarts.


End file.
